


La révolte

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Que Saga ait pris le pouvoir est un fait. Que les chevaliers d'or l'aient laissé faire en est un autre. Et que certains chevaliers, d'une caste pourtant inférieure, se soient élevés contre cet abus de pouvoir en est un de plus qui appartient à un passé certes révolu mais qui ne saurait être oublié. Préquelle. Cinq chapitres. <b>Ecrit par : Kiranagio </b></p><p>Anti-daté au 01/09/2014 pour ne pas occuper indument la page des parutions les plus récentes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nous étions jeunes et larges d'épaules...

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Kiranagio
> 
> Timeline : Préquelle - se déroule de 1987 à 1990
> 
> Note: les titres des chapitres sont issus de la chanson "On the road again" de Bernard Lavilliers (1988)

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 1987 _

— Nous sommes arrivés.

Dôkho tendit la main à son élève pour l'aider à descendre de la barque. Shiryu l'effleura à peine en sautant à terre d'un mouvement souple, avant de se tourner vers le passeur qu'il salua poliment d'une brève inclinaison du buste. Puis il se retourna vers l'île dont il venait de fouler le sol pour la première fois de sa vie. L'interminable escalier traversant les douze temples pour aboutir au Palais, tout en haut, il en avait entendu parler tellement souvent qu'il aurait pu les décrire les yeux fermés. Et pourtant à présent qu'il les avait devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'ensemble un brin ostentatoire. Comparé aux Cinq Pics, le Sanctuaire ne jouait clairement pas dans la même catégorie. Pour un peu, il en aurait voulu à Dôkho d'arborer le sourire épanoui de qui retrouve un vieil ami, mêlé d'une certaine dose de respect. Il lui semblait presque que c'était une forme de trahison envers leur modeste demeure chinoise et ses humbles occupants. Enfin, ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, se rassura-t-il. Le temps d'obtenir officiellement son titre de chevalier du Dragon, et il regagnerait la Chine qu'il entendait bien ne plus quitter qu'au cas improbable où un conflit le rappellerait à son devoir.

Tout en entreprenant l'ascension des marches derrière un Dôkho que l'air de l'île semblait avoir encore rajeuni de quelques années, il songeait au maître des lieux, qui devait les recevoir. Il était curieux de rencontrer l'ami de longue date de son maître. Il devait s'agir d'une personnalité exceptionnelle pour que Dôkho le tienne en telle estime. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les temples défiler, et au détour du troisième, manqua se cogner dans quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant en sens inverse. Retrouvant son équilibre de justesse, il tendit machinalement le bras pour empêcher celui qui avait failli le percuter de basculer la tête la première dans les escaliers, et rougit en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de son âge qui lui souriait d'un air d'excuse.

— Rachel, voyons... lança Dôkho d'un ton réprobateur.

L'intéressée ne lui porta aucune attention, se contentant d'écarter d'un mouvement d'épaule la réprimande avant de se concentrer sur le nouveau venu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un beau garçon mettait les pieds au Sanctuaire, et celui-ci dégageait un incontestable charme viril. Une bouffée d'air frais bienvenue dans un univers clos qui commençait à lui peser de façon quasi insupportable.

— Tu dois être le nouveau chevalier du Dragon. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire.

Shiryu songea qu'elle avait un port de reine et à l'instant, son amie d'enfance Shunreï lui parut bien terne en comparaison. Aussitôt il s'en voulut de cette réflexion, lui qui venait à peine de reprocher à Dôkho de trahir l'esprit de Rozan. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la nouvelle venue. Rachel... Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de l'héritière Dothrakis ? Elle en avait le maintien, à tout le moins.

— Je vais vous escorter, proposa généreusement celle-ci.

Après tout, la visite qu'elle avait prévue pouvait attendre. Alors que les sources de divertissement, il ne s'en présentait que rarement. Tout en gravissant les marches, elle s'enquit poliment de la vie aux Cinq Pics, sans s'arrêter au ton légèrement sec de Dôkho. Elle savait qu'il désapprouvait autant la façon qu'elle avait eue de courir dans les escaliers que sa tenue trop légère pour convenir à une demoiselle d'illustre naissance. Glissant un regard en biais en direction de Shiryu, elle s'assura que l'élève ne partageait pas les préventions du maître. Le regard turquoise ne reflétait que de l'admiration. Parfait.

En arrivant sur le parvis du Palais, toutefois, elle changea brusquement d'avis.

— Voilà, vous êtes arrivés. Je vous laisse terminer seuls.

Levant les yeux vers le porche, les arrivants virent un adolescent à la longue chevelure bleue appuyé contre une colonne, l'air sombre. Dôkho réprima une grimace devant le vide de ses yeux. Les relations entre Andréa Antinaïkos et ses fils n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe, mais depuis sa mort, les rares fois qu'il avait remis les pieds au Sanctuaire, les choses lui avaient semblé pires. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Shion, à l'occasion. Son vieil ami devait bien être conscient qu'on ne pouvait laisser la situation continuer à se dégrader

Lorsque Shiryu passa devant lui, Saga le détailla de la tête au pied avec une telle expression de suffisance que le pourtant paisible Dragon se sentit à deux doigts de lui asséner une gifle bien sentie. Pour se calmer il se répéta comme un mantra : trois jours, trois jours... Le temps qu'il leur faudrait passer ici, avant de pouvoir regagner la quiétude des Cinq Pics.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua, à la fenêtre ronde de l'étage, la chevelure aux reflets verts qui se reculait, pensive. Une carte inattendue venait d'entrer dans le jeu, et s'il l'utilisait habilement, peut-être cela pourrait-il renforcer son plan. Oui, le Dragon appartenait à la catégorie des atouts. Et tant pis s'il devait pour cela se servir de l'élève de son vieil ami. Après tout, il n'en était plus à ça près.

* * *

 

 

Shiryu descendit lentement les marches du palais. L’entrevue avec le Grand Pope s’était bien déroulée, et il était donc maintenant officiellement le chevalier de bronze du Dragon. Dôkho ayant exprimé ensuite le désir de parler seul à seul avec son ami d’enfance, il s’était retiré et se trouvait donc à présent livré à lui-même.

Il chercha des yeux sans l’apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille qui les avait accueillis. Il eût volontiers profité de nouveau de ses talents de guide, malheureusement elle ne se trouvait nulle part en vue. Une rumeur lui parvenant de la droite, il décida de se diriger dans cette direction.

Il chemina un long moment dans la chaleur du printemps grec avant d’arriver aux arènes. Haussant les épaules il décida que puisqu’il se trouvait là, autant assister à l’entraînement. Il pourrait peut-être en retirer quelques leçons.

Un léger sentiment de fierté lui balaya le cœur lorsqu’il se présenta au gardien à l’entrée comme Shiryu, chevalier de bronze du Dragon.

― Vous avez de la chance, c’est l’heure de l’entraînement des chevaliers d’or, lui annonça l’homme.

Il lui sourit en le remerciant pour ne pas le vexer, mais en réalité, il se moquait bien des chevaliers d’or. Les grands honneurs ne l’avaient jamais impressionné. Tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était mener une vie tranquille, et, le cas échéant, défendre le droit de tous à rester en paix.

La lumière du soleil blessa ses yeux. Il régnait dans les gradins une chaleur infernale, et il se hâta de gagner l’ombre. Il se demandait comment faisaient les combattants, en bas, pour résister. Bientôt, cependant, il oublia ces préoccupations matérielles pour se concentrer sur les techniques de combat. Il devait reconnaître que les deux hommes dans l’arène faisaient preuve d’une puissance exceptionnelle, bien supérieure à ce dont lui-même serait capable. Cependant, quelque chose dans leur attitude le mettait mal à l’aise. Surtout celle du plus grand des deux, un homme basané aux cheveux d'un bleu sombre coupés courts, manifestement d’origine sud européenne. Il y avait chez lui trop de violence à peine rentrée, que son adversaire, un homme brun un peu plus petit, tout en muscles et en puissance, peinait à contenir. Penser que le destin du monde se trouvait entre les mains d’un tel individu avait quelque chose de désagréable. Heureusement que le Grand Pope, lui, paraissait être un homme profondément sensé.

La chaleur le faisait somnoler, et il sursauta lorsque le gong annonça l’arrivée de deux nouveaux combattants. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en constatant que l’un d’entre eux n’était autre que la jeune fille croisée plus tôt sur les marches. Elle portait une courte tunique d’entraînement qui mettait ses formes en valeur, et dégageait la même aura de puissance que ses compagnons.

Il s’agissait donc bien de l’héritière Dothrakis, songea-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur. Non qu’il s’était imaginé quoi que ce soit, mais il avait l’impression qu’une porte venait de se fermer.

Son adversaire, lui, n’était autre que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui l’avait dévisagé de façon tellement insolente à son arrivée au palais.

Il se prit à souhaiter que la jeune fille lui inflige une bonne dérouillée. Elle semblait en être parfaitement capable.

Leur combat fut étrange, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre une danse et une lutte à mort, comme si les deux adversaires ne parvenaient pas bien à décider s’ils désiraient s’embrasser ou se déchirer. Une fois de plus, Shiryu songea qu’il y avait chez le jeune homme quelque chose de malsain, comme une fissure dissimulée dans un diamant qui ne tarderait pas à le faire éclater. Chez la jeune fille, en revanche, il ne distinguait que la pureté du cristal.

Il s’apprêtait à quitter les gradins lorsque l’objet de ses pensées l’interpella.

― Tu veux t’entraîner un peu ?

― Je ne suis qu’un chevalier de bronze, s’excusa-t-il.

― Ce n’est pas grave, c’est juste un jeu, affirma la jeune femme.

Shiryu n’aurait pas cru qu’il aurait pris tant de plaisir à un simple entraînement, surtout par une chaleur aussi torride, pourtant sa joute avec Rachel, toute en feintes et en mouvements souples, l’amusa infiniment. C’était un peu comme s’il avait de nouveau eu six ans et qu’il eût été en train de jouer à chat avec ses camarades à la récréation.

Rachel devait partager cette impression car elle riait lorsque, d’un commun accord, ils mirent fin à leurs passes, le corps ruisselant de sueur.

Après une longue douche froide, Dôkho n’étant toujours pas ressorti de son entretien avec Shion, elle lui proposa de venir prendre un verre sur la terrasse du palais. A l’ombre des vieilles pierres, la température demeurait agréablement plus fraîche.

Les deux adolescents conversèrent un long moment, se découvrant de nombreux points communs, notamment en matière de lectures. Prenant confiance en son interlocuteur, Rachel s’enhardit à lui confier son dégoût de la vie au Sanctuaire et des trop nombreuses obligations qui pesaient sur elle. Shiryu abonda dans son sens :

― Chacun devrait pouvoir choisir son destin.

Elle lui sourit, songeant qu’elle trouvait de plus en plus agréable ce grand garçon calme et solide, et, il fallait bien l’avouer, remarquablement séduisant. La pensée de Saga traversa fugitivement son esprit, mais elle la repoussa bien vite. Plus ils grandissaient, plus Saga semblait s’éloigner d’elle, et puis son discours sur les devoirs des héritiers des grandes familles lui paraissait de plus en plus incohérent. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Alors que le chevalier du Dragon, qu’elle venait tout juste de rencontrer, avait saisi du premier coup ce qui lui déplaisait dans le système, et l’en approuvait.

Ils en étaient à discuter de la vie qu’ils auraient menée s’ils n’avaient pas eu de cosmos lorsque Shion et Dôkho refirent leur apparition. Le second s’assit à côté de son disciple pendant que le premier intimait l’ordre à Rachel de le suivre, pour une affaire d’ordre privé.

* * *

 

Dôkho sirotait son thé glacé à petites gorgées tout en regardant Rachel et Shiryu qui disputaient une partie d’échecs à une table basse. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que son élève et lui auraient du repartir pour les Cinq Pics, mais Shion trouvait sans cesse un nouveau prétexte pour les retenir. Il était flatté que son vieil ami veuille solliciter son avis, mais il restait tout de même suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte qu’il aurait parfaitement pu s’en passer. Il sentait confusément qu’il se tramait quelque chose d’obscur, mais bien malin qui aurait pu dire quoi. Les raisonnements de Shion échappaient au commun des mortels, et même à ses pairs. De quoi qu’il s’agissait, toutefois, Dôkho restait convaincu qu’il n’avait en tête que l’intérêt commun.

En attendant, Shiryu qui avait été si pressé de repartir à leur arrivée ne se plaignait nullement de la poursuite de leur séjour, et cela avait tout à voir avec la jeune fille qui riait en s’emparant de son cavalier. Les deux jeunes gens avaient instauré une routine faite de promenades, d’entraînements et de jeux à l’ombre de la terrasse. Leur complicité ne pouvait échapper à personne, et certainement pas au garçon aux longs cheveux bleus qui chaque jour arborait une aura plus sombre. Dôkho en avait touché un mot à Shion, mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu’il n’y avait pas à s’inquiéter, et que tout se trouvait sous contrôle. Il ne demandait qu’à le croire, d’autant qu’il aimait malgré tout beaucoup Saga, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que la situation pourrissait petit à petit, et que tout ça finirait mal.

Rachel grimaça en constatant que sa dame se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Une fois de plus elle s’était montrée trop impétueuse dans son attaque, et Shiryu avec son calme à tout épreuve en avait profité. Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle feignit de s’absorber dans une profonde réflexion. En réalité, elle repensait à son entretien avec Shion, le dernier d’une longue série.

« Tu ne peux pas te compromettre avec un simple chevalier de bronze, martelait le Pope. Tu es une Dothrakis, ta place est ici, au Sanctuaire. C’est ton destin, il ne t’est pas permis de t’y soustraire. »

Elle se demandait si Shion savait à quel point ce discours lui donnait envie de hurler. Comme elle l’avait dit le premier jour à Shiryu, elle voulait être libre de choisir son destin, et si elle devait assumer un jour la charge, que ce fut de son plein gré, et pas au nom d’une quelconque tradition. Plus Shion lui parlait, et plus elle songeait à s’échapper. Elle balaya pensivement du regard le visage aux traits virils de son vis-à-vis. Elle mourrait d’envie d’y poser ses lèvres, mais le chevalier du Dragon se montrait toujours d’une impeccable correction avec elle. Bien trop pour ses hormones en pleine ébullition.

Un plan s’esquissa à la frontière de son esprit. D’abord, montrer à Shiryu cette plage isolée, et les plaisirs qu’on pouvait retirer de la natation en duo, et plus si affinités. Ensuite… Partir. Quitter le Sanctuaire, faire ses preuves par elle-même. Et tant mieux si c’était avec le chevalier du Dragon.

« Echec et mat » sourit-elle en déplaçant habilement la reine en difficulté.

* * *

 

 

Il fallait qu’il parle à Rachel. Il voyait bien qu’elle se rapprochait du chevalier du Dragon, tout le Sanctuaire murmurait à son sujet, et c’était juste insupportable. Il devait trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre que… En même temps, il avait conscience de ne pas se porter bien. Il avait de plus en plus d’absences, et ça le terrifiait de perdre comme cela des petits morceaux de sa vie. Demander à Rachel de rester à ses côtés pour partager le fardeau serait égoïste de sa part. Il fallait d’abord qu’il résolve ce problème, et ensuite il pourrait envisager de la reconquérir. Shiryu ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, et de toutes façons, il allait bientôt repartir en Chine.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu’il y pense vers la petite plage derrière la pointe rocheuse. Il savait que Rachel aimait s’y rendre seule pour échapper à la pression du Sanctuaire. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de l’y trouver.

Elle s’y trouvait effectivement. Mais pas seule. Elle et Shiryu étaient même tellement occupés qu’ils ne se rendirent pas compte que leurs ébats avaient un spectateur stupéfait, furieux, et envieux. Une flambée de haine monta dans son ventre pour celui qui osait tenir dans ses bras celle qui lui était destinée, celle avec laquelle il avait appris l’amour, celle qui n’aurait jamais du prendre autant de plaisir sous les caresses d’un autre.

Il fit demi-tour, la vue brouillée par les larmes, de chagrin ou de colère, il ne savait pas. Il lui semblait que dans son esprit, une nouvelle corde venait de céder avec un claquement sec.

Sur la plage, Rachel murmurait à l’oreille de son amant :

« Emmène-moi avec toi. »

Et Shiryu lui répondait, caressant ses cheveux épars sur le sable :

« Jusqu’au bout du monde. »

 

* * *

 

 

Dôkho n’avait pas été ravi de découvrir, au moment de l’embarquement, que Rachel faisait partie du voyage. Pour un peu, il aurait presque décroché le téléphone pour prévenir Shion, mais les deux jeunes gens l’avaient fixé avec un tel air de résolution qu’il ne s’était pas senti le cœur de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Nul n’aurait pu les arrêter. _Je vieillis,_ songea-t-il, désabusé. Une fois de plus, la question vint l’effleurer de savoir s’il serait à la hauteur de la nouvelle génération des chevaliers d’or, puis il la chassa de son esprit. Le départ de Rachel allait certainement causer des soucis autrement plus importants, dans l’immédiat. Et il ne pouvait pas se défaire d’un pressentiment tenace en ce qui concernait Saga. Le jeune homme avait eu un regard étrange, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait croisé avant son départ. Hanté.

La voix synthétique de l’aéroport annonça l’embarquement immédiat de leur vol. Devant lui, Rachel et Shiryu saisirent leurs bagages d’un côté, et, se tenant par la main de l’autre, franchirent la barrière. Il leur emboîta le pas.

Pendant ce temps, au sommet de Star Hill, le dernier rescapé de l’ultime bataille contre les Portes contemplait le ciel qui virait peu à peu au mauve, se demandant si ces deux points lumineux qui se déplaçaient sur l’Est signalaient l’avion de Dôkho. Quelque chose lui disait qu’il ne le reverrait plus. Il avait joué sa partie, et avec le départ de Rachel, les dés étaient jetés.


	2. La mer revient toujours au rivage

_ Province de Rozan, Chine, février 1988 _

Dôkho se redressa avec un cri étouffé. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine en attendant que les battements désordonnés de son cœur se calment. Les détails du cauchemar restaient trop présents à son esprit. Il avait erré dans le sur monde, entouré de larges nappes de brouillards, dans une atmosphère froide et oppressante. Et puis il l’avait vu. Shion. La brume s’enroulait autour de lui comme une écharpe, et il lui tournait le dos. Mais dans son sillage, il laissait une trace sanglante, brillant d’un éclat pourpre dans la lumière ténue. Il avait tenté de le rattraper. Parce qu’il avait le sentiment que s’il le laissait s’échapper, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Mais le brouillard collait à ses membres, ralentissant sa progression et étouffait ses cris. Shion avait disparu.

_Ce n’était qu’un rêve,_ tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Une fois qu’il eut repris son emprise sur lui-même, il tendit précautionneusement son esprit par-delà l’espace… et ne rencontra que le vide. Il poussa un cri de pure terreur, comme s’il venait de basculer par-dessus une falaise.

Alertés par le bruit, Rachel et Shiryu firent irruption dans sa chambre, visiblement rhabillés à la hâte.

― Que s’est-il passé, maître ? s’enquit le jeune homme.

Il leva sur eux un regard égaré.

― Shion…

Rachel frémit et réprima l’envie puérile de se boucher les oreilles. Elle savait que ce qui allait suivre marquerait le glas d’une courte année de bonheur en compagnie de celui qu’elle aimait. Le monde, qui avait semblé les oublier, venait brusquement de se rappeler à eux.

― Shion est mort.

 

* * *

 

Ils n’avaient plus dormi, cette nuit-là. Ils avaient tenté de joindre le Sanctuaire, n’importe qui. En vain. Rachel piaffait. Shiryu tentait de la persuader qu’avant de prendre le premier avion pour la Grèce, il convenait d’avoir une vue correcte sur la situation. Dôkho restait prostré dans un coin.

Au petit matin, les nouvelles étaient enfin arrivées. Pire que tout ce qu’ils avaient pu imaginer : c’était la main de Saga qui avait mis fin aux jours du Pope, et à présent, il revendiquait sa place.

Shiryu s’indignait : comment un meurtrier pouvait-il aussi cyniquement chausser les bottes de sa victime? Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé, la première fois qu’il avait croisé Saga : cet homme était mauvais, jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Et il devait être puni pour ses actes.

Dôkho nageait en pleine confusion : Shion ne l’avait-il pas assuré que tout était sous contrôle, concernant Saga ? Alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Rachel bouillait : Saga était un être droit et courageux, par nature. Que s’était-il donc passé pour qu’il se résolve à commettre un acte aussi impardonnable ? Il fallait qu’elle se rende au Sanctuaire.

Ce fut la première fois que Shiryu et elle se disputèrent.

― Si tu retournes là-bas, Rachel disparaîtra, et il ne restera plus que la Dothrakis. Ils te dévoreront jusqu'à la moëlle, pronostiqua sombrement le Dragon.

― Je dois y aller, Shiryu ! Je dois comprendre ce qui s’est passé, et puis il faut que quelqu’un remette de l’ordre dans tout ça. Si ne je ne fais pas, qui le fera à ma place ?

Il n’y avait pas de réponse à cette question, alors le Dragon admit sa défaite. Il ignorait encore que ce n’était que le début d’une longue série.

 

* * *

 

 

Alors que la barque abordait au rivage du Sanctuaire, Rachel regretta l’absence de son compagnon. Sa façon toujours posée d’aborder les situations les plus critiques allait lui manquer. Mais avait obstinément refusé de mettre les pieds au Sanctuaire.

― Si je venais, ce serait cautionner de fait une situation que je refuse. Et, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire en coin, si je ne résiste pas, qui le fera à ma place ?

Certainement pas Dôkho, qui avait suivi Rachel. Il voulait au moins obtenir des réponses sur ce qui s’était passé. C’était le moins qu’il devait à la mémoire de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

 

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent au temple du Bélier, une silhouette longiligne se déploya dans l’ombre.

― Je vous attendais, annonça Mû d’une voix aussi neutre que son expression.

Rachel hésita un instant. Interroger le chevalier du Bélier lui permettrait d’en savoir plus sur les dessous de l’affaire. D’un autre côté, en temps qu’héritière Dohtrakis, elle se devait de rester la plus objective possible. Et elle doutait que Mû, dont Shion avait été le maître, fasse preuve d’une grande objectivité en ce qui concernait son meurtrier, quelles que fussent ses qualités intellectuelles par ailleurs.

― Suis-nous, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Mû ouvrit la bouche comme pour objecter, puis la referma et lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Dôkho lui lança un regard compatissant. Lui-même éprouvait au plus profond de son être cette sensation d’être coupé en deux entre un juste ressentiment et le principe de réalité, et c’était loin d’être confortable.

 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil, tous les autres chevaliers s’y trouvaient déjà, répondant à la convocation qu’elle leur avait envoyée pour les prévenir de leur arrivée. Tous, sauf deux.

― Où est Aioros ? demanda Rachel.

― À l’hôpital, répondit Aiolia en jetant un regard hargneux en direction de Saga.

L’homme qui arborait à présent l’insigne du Grand Pope ne daigna même pas lui accorder un battement de cil.

― Où est Kanon ? demanda encore la jeune fille.

― Il est parti, se décida à répondre Saga.

Pour la première fois, Rachel croisa son regard, et ce qu’elle y lut la fit frissonner. Cet homme se trouvait au-delà de tout espoir de rédemption. Et cependant il restait leur seule solution pour ne pas laisser le Sanctuaire sombrer dans le chaos.

― Bien, fit-elle en croisant les mains devant elle. Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui pour prendre une décision quant à la place de Grand Pope qui se trouve vacante suite à... au décès de Shion...

Un léger frémissement parcourut les rangs. Ils avaient été habitués à s'en remettre au Grand Pope pour toutes les décisions concernant le Sanctuaire. Sa disparition, ajoutée à celle de Nathan Dothrakis et Andreas Antinaïkos quelques temps auparavant, les laissait désemparés. Rachel soupira discrètement. Ils attendaient qu'elle leur dise ce qu'ils devaient faire, voilà quelle était la réalité. D'un côté, cela lui facilitait les choses, mais de l'autre, tout le poids de la décision lui retombait sur les épaules.

A quoi s’attendaient-ils ? À ce qu’elle blâme Saga de ses actions et le bannisse du Sanctuaire ? A ce que, tel le Messie, elle accomplisse un miracle pour les tirer de la situation impossible dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? Dans ce cas, ils allaient être déçus.

― Il se trouve, poursuivit-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, que nous avons un candidat à la succession, et un seul. Il s'agit de Saga Antinaïkos...

Cette fois quelqu'un réagit dans l'assistance. Quand même, songea Rachel.

― Saga a assassiné Shion et manqué de tuer mon frère! Vous ne songez tout de même pas à lui confier la charge ?!

Elle leva les yeux pour se trouver face au visage ravagé de chagrin d'Aiolia. Son coeur se serra. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir à faire face à un tel drame, à son âge. En fait, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais du se trouver dans une pareille situation. Mais il n'était plus temps de prévenir, et pas encore de guérir. Elle ne pouvait que gérer, pour colmater les brèches dans l'espoir que le temps finirait par tout arranger.

― Dans ce cas, désires-tu te présenter contre lui ?

L'adolescent hésita, déstabilisé, avant de reprendre de toute la force de sa jeune conviction :

― Moi, non, mais mon frère, oui !

― Aioros n’est pas présent.

― Parce que ce salaud l’a envoyé à l’hôpital ! cria Aiolia en pointant un doigt vengeur en direction de Saga.

L’intéressé se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant d’écarter la remarque d’un revers de main, comme il l’eût fait d’un moucheron importun.

― Je n’accepterai jamais un autre Pope que mon frère ! Et surtout pas son agresseur ! insista le chevalier du Lion, au bord de l’hystérie.

Aldébaran, debout derrière lui, posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il commençait à pressentir quelle allait être la décision de Rachel, et s’opposer au futur Grand Pope n’était pas une bonne chose, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait aussi puissamment démontré quel était le sort réservé à ses opposants.

Dôkho baissait les yeux, ne souhaitant pas faire état de sa situation de doyen. Il savait ce que représentait la gestion du Sanctuaire, Shion lui en avait assez parlé, et il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de l'assurer.

Qui, alors ?

 

Milo fixait Rachel avec une expression mêlée d’espoir et de rancœur. Il n’avait guère apprécié que sa cousine lui intime l’ordre de se plier à sa décision, quelle qu’elle soit. Le fait qu’elle ait refusé de lui en faire part laissait toutefois suffisamment présager de sa direction. Et, quelque animosité qu’il ressente envers les actes de Saga, son esprit façonné par toute une vie passée à l’ombre du Sanctuaire n’envisageait pas une seconde de contester le verdict de la Dothrakis. Masque de Mort, pour sa part, arborait un petit sourire ironique. Saga avait gagné, cela lui paraissait incontestable. A vrai dire il ne comprenait même pas comment Aiolia ne pouvait pas s’en rendre compte. Sans doute avait-il, comme son frère, la tête farcie de grands idéaux. On voyait où cela avait mené Aioros. De toutes façons, en ce qui le concernait, la disparition de Shion n’allait pas le faire pleurer. Saga leur avait plutôt rendu service en les débarrassant de ce vieil illuminé. Pour le reste, il respectait la force. Et Saga était, à ce jour, le plus puissant d’entre eux.

Assis à ses côtés, Shura croisait les bras. Ce n’était pas qu’il approuvait l’assassinat de Shion, non. Mais celui-ci avait bel et bien eu lieu, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Ce qu’il fallait, à présent, c’était en tirer les conséquences. Et les possibilités n’étaient pas illimitées. Alors s’il fallait en passer par là, pourquoi pas ? Saga ne ferait pas un pire Pope que ne l’avait été Shion. En tous cas, cela produirait un changement qui, il le sentait, était nécessaire. On verrait bien à l’usage pour le reste.

Aphrodite, le suivant dans l’ordre de la tablée, s’efforçait de dissimuler sa souffrance. Il sentait les émotions des participants se mêler dans un afflux violent de pulsions primales. Le chagrin, la colère, la rancœur, la haine, l’ambition fondaient sur lui comme autant de sinistres spectres. Dieux, n’y avait-il personne dans cette assemblée pour éprouver quoi que ce soit de positif ? Même Rachel, qui affichait une expression imperturbable, dégageait une aura de rage froide. Il était prêt à accepter n’importe quelle décision, pourvu qu’elle ramène un semblant de sérénité dans cet océan de tourmente.

Camus était ailleurs, comme d'habitude. Comme si rien de ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire ne le concernait vraiment.

Mü triturait nerveusement les papiers posés devant lui. Il avait roulé l’une des feuilles en forme de cornet, et la maniait comme s’il s’était agi d’un poignard dont la pointe se trouvait dirigée vers Saga. S’il n’avait pas été aussi respectueux des règles du Sanctuaire, il se serait levé pour égorger le meurtrier de son maître sur le champ.

Aldébaran semblait ne savoir que faire de sa grande carcasse et gardait un œil inquiet sur Aiolia.

Et pour finir, l'attitude de Shaka clamait qu'il se trouvait au-dessus des débats.

 

Son tour de table achevé, les yeux de Rachel revinrent sur le visage toujours contracté de chagrin et de colère d’Aiolia. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle l’arrêta d’un geste. Ses lèvres de la jeune femme se retroussèrent en un sourire ironique : la décision lui appartenait, mais elle ne pouvait en prendre qu'une seule, sauf à laisser le Sanctuaire sans direction.

― Bien, en l'absence de toute concurrence exprimée, je déclare donc Saga confirmé dans la charge de Grand Pope.

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles. Elle vit Aldébaran retenir Aiolia par le poignet, l’empêchant de lui bondir à la gorge. Elle vit les mains de Mü déchirer la feuille de papier, prises de tremblements violents. Elle vit Aphrodite fermer les yeux et retenir un haut-le-corps.

Elle se tourna vers Saga.

― Tu es conscient, n’est-ce pas, des devoirs qu’implique ta charge ? La vie de tous ceux qui se trouvent réunis autour de cette table se trouve maintenant sous ta responsabilité.

― J’en prendrai soin, répondit Saga d’un ton légèrement ironique.

Ces quelques mots entérinaient un accord tacite. « Je te laisse la charge de Pope, mais tu ne blesseras plus personne. »

Masque de Mort remua sur son siège. Rachel était bien naïve, il y avait plus d’une façon d’assurer le pouvoir. En tant que Pope, Saga n’aurait certes plus besoin de se salir les mains. Il lui suffirait d’envoyer les autres à sa place.

Aiolia se leva d’un bond, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte si fort que les portraits des anciens Dothrakis manquèrent en sortir de leurs cadres dorés. Mü lui emboîta le pas plus calmement, mais son attitude entière était une vivante image de la désapprobation. Les autres baissèrent les yeux. Hostiles, pour la plupart, mais également conscients que se rebeller à ce stade des opérations reviendrait à déclencher une guerre civile dont les conséquences seraient encore plus meurtrières que les causes.

Rachel ferma les paupières et se concentra très fort sur l'image de Shiryu. Ils l'avaient voulu, qu'ils se débrouillent avec leur nouveau Grand Pope, à présent. La suite ne la concernait plus.

― La séance est levée.

― Attends, protesta Saga pour la première fois. Tu veux dire que tu repars déjà ?

― Ma vie n’est plus ici, annonça-t-elle avec la sinistre impression d’enfoncer un clou dans un cercueil.

Il fallait qu’elle reparte d’ici, l’atmosphère était franchement morbide.

― Tu es une Dothrakis ! cria Saga, furieux. Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton devoir.

― Mon devoir, asséna-t-elle, est de rester aux côtés de l’homme que j’aime.

Sur un ton plus doux, elle ajouta :

― Je te fais entièrement confiance pour gérer le Sanctuaire tel qu’il doit l’être.

Et son regard disait : « souviens-toi de notre accord. »

Mais Saga continua de protester. Il avait toujours imaginé, depuis le premier instant où il avait résolu de tuer Shion, que Rachel serait à ses côtés lorsqu’il aurait à en assumer les conséquences. Pour ou contre lui, mais en tous cas, présente.

 

Tout en se disputant, ils sortirent dans le couloir où seules les statues assistaient à leur conversation. Saga s’appuya contre le socle du buste d’un ancien Grand Pope, et partit d’un rire inextinguible qui pourtant n’avait rien de joyeux.

― Tu me fais confiance, ah… parvint-il à articuler entre deux quintes.

― Evidemment. Je sais que tu es quelqu’un de bien, affirma-t-elle avec d’autant plus de force qu’elle cherchait à s’en convaincre elle-même.

Saga s’arrêta de rire et posa sur elle un regard clair.

― Tu es folle.

― Nous sommes tous fous, à un degré ou à un autre, Saga.

― Dans ce cas, j’ai une bonne longueur d’avance sur vous tous, répliqua amèrement le nouveau Grand Pope. Mais, ne t’inquiète pas : je veillerai sur le Sanctuaire. J’ai payé assez cher le droit de le faire.

Rachel hocha la tête, puis se pencha rapidement afin de l’embrasser sur la joue. Ensuite, elle partit sans se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la suite. Les incertitudes des chevaliers d’or réveillaient trop de démons tapis dans les recoins de son âme, sans qu’elle fût capable de leur apporter la moindre réponse. Peut-être le temps viendrait-il, plus tard. Mais pour l’heure, elle ne désirait qu’une chose : rentrer auprès de Shiryu, et abreuver son âme vacillante aux certitudes de la sienne.

 

* * *

 

L’aube se levait à peine lorsqu’elle rejoignit l’embarcadère en compagnie de Dôkho. Pas plus qu’elle, le chevalier de la Balance ne souhaitait s’attarder au Sanctuaire où régnait désormais une ambiance malsaine.

Toutefois, lorsqu’ils parvinrent au ponton, un obstacle se dressa entre eux et la délivrance, sous l’aspect d’un Milo aux cheveux ébouriffés et à l’œil sombre.

― J’aimerais que tu reconsidères ta décision, cousine, annonça le chevalier du Scorpion.

Du coin de l’œil, Rachel vit Mü, Aiolia, Aldébaran et Camus qui se tenaient les bras croisés, muets mais attentifs.

― Ma décision est irrévocable, Milo. Tu le sais.

― Mais s’il arrivait quelque chose à Saga…

Rachel ne lui laissa pas le temps d’achever sa phrase. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, les yeux étincelants, et Milo fit malgré lui un pas en arrière, effrayé. Elle n’avait jamais davantage ressemblé à son père.

― Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de menaces, Milo. Et c’est valable aussi pour vous tous, vous m’écoutez ?

Le petit groupe hocha légèrement la tête.

― Saga est désormais votre Grand Pope, et vous lui devez respect et obéissance. Si jamais j’apprenais que vous vous opposiez à lui de quelque manière que ce soit, je reviendrais personnellement régler le conflit. Et croyez-moi, vous n’aimeriez pas.

Milo la croyait sur parole.

― Est-ce bien compris ?

Un murmure réticent lui répondit.

― Saga n’est peut-être pas le Grand Pope dont vous rêviez, mais il vous faudra faire avec. Il ne dépend que de vous que les choses évoluent dans un sens positif.

Elle les balaya du regard.

― Ai-je votre parole de vous comporter en chevaliers d’or dignes de ce nom ? Ai-je votre parole que vous ne vous opposerez pas à Saga ?

Milo fut le premier à promettre, d’une voix réticente. Camus l’imita, l’esprit visiblement déjà ailleurs. Aldébaran acquiesça. Quelque chose paraissait le tourmenter, et Rachel crut lire furtivement dans ses yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié, même si le respect y dominait. Mü et Aiolia, enfin, donnèrent leur accords, mâchoires serrées.

 

Ce ne serait sans doute pas idéal, mais c’était le mieux qu’elle pouvait faire, en les circonstances présentes. En regardant le rivage s’éloigner et les silhouettes des chevaliers d’Or restant au Sanctuaire se faire toujours plus petites, Rachel songea que les pièces se trouvaient à présent entre les mains de Saga. A lui de les utiliser au mieux. Après tout, contrairement à elle, il avait voulu le poste.

 

A chacun son fardeau.


	3. Dans les blés murs, il y a des fleurs sauvages

_ Province de Rozan, Chine, février 1988 _

― Tu n’as pas fait ça !?

La voix de Shiryu, habituellement calme, résonna dans la petite pièce à un tel niveau sonore que Dôkho en laissa échapper le livre qu’il tenait à la main. Rachel ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau s’être attendue à la réaction de son compagnon, l’affrontement n’en restait pas moins pénible.

― Et qui d’autre aurais-je pu choisir, Shiryu ? Pas un seul d’entre eux n’a levé le petit doigt pour le contrer ! Pas un seul !

Dôkho se tassa sur son fauteuil, souhaitant ardemment se faire oublier. Il comprenait la colère de Shiryu. Lui-même, lorsqu’il songeait à l’assassinat de Shion, sentait la révolte gronder dans ses veines. D’un autre côté, Rachel avait raison : personne parmi eux à part Saga n’avait les reins assez solides pour assumer la charge du Sanctuaire.

― Tu aurais préféré que je laisse l’organisation sans tête ?

― Tu me demandes s’il vaut mieux un dirigeant fou et meurtrier plutôt que pas de dirigeant du tout ? Tu souhaites vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

Rachel posa la main sur le bras de Shiryu dans un geste d’apaisement.

― Laisse-lui au moins une chance de prouver…

― Quoi ? Que tuer son prédécesseur est un moyen légitime d’accéder au pouvoir ? Jamais.

La porte d’entrée claqua derrière un chevalier du Dragon révolté, et Rachel soupira en se tournant vers Dôkho.

― Et naturellement, vous n’allez rien faire pour l’arrêter.

Le chevalier de la Balance fit mine de s’absorber entre les pages de son livre.

― Ça vous arrange bien, finalement, siffla Rachel. Vous n’avez pas le cran de vous révolter contre Saga, alors vous laissez votre élève faire le sale boulot à votre place.

― Il suffit ! explosa à son tour Dôkho en posant le livre. Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui as confirmé Saga au poste de Grand Pope. Nous devons tous assumer les conséquences de nos actes.

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit. _Pas un pour rattraper l’autre,_ songea Dôkho en allant se rasseoir. N’empêche qu’il connaissait suffisamment Shiryu pour savoir qu’il n’allait pas s’en tenir aux paroles. Et que les temps à venir s’annonçaient agités. Pour sa part, il ne souhaitait pas s’impliquer dans le conflit. Pas par lâcheté, comme l’avait insinué Rachel. Mais parce qu’en toute conscience, il ne parvenait pas à décider lequel des deux camps avait raison. Et cette incertitude le déchirait.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiryu ressortit de la cascade un peu plus calme, et pas franchement étonné de constater que Rachel avait disparu.

― Que vas-tu faire ? questionna Dôkho en le regardant essorer ses cheveux.

― Téléphoner, répondit laconiquement le chevalier du Dragon en partant s’enfermer dans sa chambre avec le combiné.

Dôkho soupira. Il ne se représentait que trop bien les destinataires de ces coups de fil. La fondation Kido avait laissé des traces indélébiles.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiryu contempla un instant en silence la liste posée sur ses genoux. Les anciens de la fondation Kido. Le meilleur centre d’entraînement pour les futurs chevaliers, paraissait-il. Et l’endroit où il s’était fait des amis indéfectibles. Ils partageraient son indignation, il en était certain. Et alors… Et alors il serait temps de montrer à un certain Saga qu’il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre.

Il hésita avant de former le premier numéro. Seiya avait beau avoir été son ami le plus proche, il n’avait pas obtenu la charge si convoitée, battu au dernier round par Cassios. Il savait que l’adolescent en avait conçu une profonde amertume, et que celle-ci était souvent mauvaise conseillère. Mais il ne pouvait envisager de se battre sans lui à ses côtés.

Ses doigts composèrent le numéro d’un karaté-club de la banlieue de Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils répondirent tous présents à son appel.

Seiya ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le petit club où il végétait en ruminant sa rancœur.

Shun, toujours en apprentissage auprès du chevalier d’Albior de Céphée, en compagnie de June, se montra aussi révolté que le Dragon par l’usage brutal de la force dont avait fait montre Saga. Aussi bien son maître que sa partenaire d’entraînement semblaient décidés à le soutenir, c’était autant de forces acquises.

Ikki, qui venait tout juste d’obtenir son statut de chevalier de bronze, restait marqué par la mort de sa bien-aimée lors d’un accident d’entraînement. Cela avait beau avoir été involontaire, il en gardait une solide rancune contre son maître, et par extension, contre l’ensemble de la chevalerie. Toutefois, il restait peu concerné par les luttes de pouvoir, et Shiryu ne l’avait contacté qu’après s’être assuré de la participation de Shun. Le grand frère se trouvait prêt à tout pour défendre le petit.

Il y avait encore Jabu de la Licorne, Ban du Lionet, Ichi de l’Hydre, Nachi du Loup, Geki de la Grande Ourse, Aya de la Girafe et Resa de la Colombe, tous et toutes fraîchement intronisés chevaliers de bronze. Et enfin Jeanie de l’Oiseau de Paradis, encore en cours d’entraînement aux Etats-Unis mais qui ne leur aurait pas pardonné de l’avoir laissée à l’écart.

Pour le dernier, il avait hésité. En raison de son âge, d’abord : à treize ans, Hyôga n’avait pas achevé sa formation auprès du chevalier Crystal. En raison ensuite des problèmes que ne manquerait pas de lui poser sa participation à la révolte : certes, Camus n’était pas son formateur direct, mais en tant que chevalier du Verseau, il supervisait sa formation, et le gamin lui était très attaché. Or il était fatal qu’un jour où l’autre, ils se heurtent aux chevaliers d’or si ceux-ci faisaient le choix de rester fidèles à Saga – et d’après ce qu’en avait rapporté Rachel, il semblait bien que ce fût le cas. Shiryu ne souhaitait pas placer leur jeune camarade face à un dilemme le jour de l’affrontement.

Cependant, Shun avait insisté en disant que le choix appartenait à Hyôga, et qu’il avait le droit au moins d’être mis au courant. Ce que Shiryu avait fini par faire, au bout de quelques jours. L’apprenti chevalier du Cygne avait demandé à réfléchir. Il restait deux semaines avant la réunion des bronzes, programmée au Japon dans le centre d’entraînement où ils s’étaient tous connus. Sa présence à ce moment, avait déclaré Shiryu, déciderait de sa participation ou non au mouvement.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyôga resserra le lien du sac de sport qui contenait le strict nécessaire pour une semaine de voyage avec le désagréable sentiment de tirer le trait sur une partie de sa vie. Certes, il lui restait trois ans avant d’acquérir son titre de chevalier de Bronze. Mais ce ne serait plus maître Crystal qui superviserait son entraînement, mais Camus du Verseau. Et sans doute ne s’entraînerait-il plus dans la même perspective.

Crystal avait poussé les hauts cris lorsqu’il avait évoqué, à mots couverts, la possibilité de remettre en cause la mainmise de Saga sur le Sanctuaire. Pour lui, un chevalier quel que soit son grade devait obéissance au Sanctuaire, et le Sanctuaire, c’était le Grand Pope. Que l’actuelle héritière Dothrakis soit actuellement… en déplacement… ne changeait rien à l’affaire.

C’est alors que Camus était arrivé. Crystal avait sollicité son aide pour faire rentrer quelques notions de bon sens dans la blonde tête de son élève. Mais le chevalier du Verseau s’était simplement agenouillé devant l’adolescent, l’avait fixé longuement au fond des yeux et puis lui avait conseillé de faire selon sa conscience.

« Quelle que soit ta décision, c’est moi qui me chargerai désormais de ton entraînement. »

Alors Hyôga avait décidé de se rendre au rendez-vous organisé par ses anciens camarades. D’un part parce qu’il avait envie des les revoir, tous. D’autre part, parce que le coup d’Etat de Saga révoltait son âme encore profondément idéaliste.

Camus avait signé sans sourciller toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Hyôga ne comprenait pas comment le chevalier du Verseau pouvait cautionner des actions qui les conduiraient, en mettant les choses au pire, à s’affronter mutuellement, mais il avait décidé sagement de ne pas creuser la question. Il y avait trop de choses sombres qu’il sentait enfouies sous la surface chez son futur maître, et il ne tenait pas à découvrir lesquelles.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Tokyo, Japon, juin 1988 _

 

― Nous sommes tous là. 

Shiryu sursauta à l’appel de son ami. Il était étrange de se retrouver au centre Kido, après toutes ces années. Les responsables les avaient accueillis fort aimablement, et même mis des infrastructures à leur disposition, mais ils ne paraissaient nullement désireux de savoir ce qui s’y tramait.

― Oui, répéta-t-il lentement, nous sommes tous là…

Dans la cour, en contrebas de la fenêtre à laquelle il se tenait, des adolescents conversaient par petits groupes. Il sourit faiblement en constatant que Hyôga semblait être dès sa descente de l’avion tombé sous le charme de Jeanie, dont l’assurance en remontrait aux plus âgés.

― Des gosses, murmura-t-il.

Oui, ils n’étaient que des gosses qui voulaient s’opposer aux grands. D’une certaine façon, il s’en voulait de les entraîner dans cette aventure. Son regard tomba sur Shun, qui parlait avec Ban et Aya, sans lâcher la main de June. Jamais il n’aurait dû les accepter, et pourtant leur indignation était tout autant légitime que la sienne.

Il était illusoire de penser qu’ils pourraient l’emporter face à des chevaliers d’or. Mais au moins pourraient-ils faire entendre leur voix. Ne pas accepter l’inacceptable sans lutter.

Les propres défenseurs de Saga semblaient d’ailleurs nourrir certains doutes sur la légitimité du nouveau Pope. Dôkho ne l’avait pas plus empêché de partir que Camus n’avait retenu Hyôga. Quant à Albior, il avait carrément poussé ses élèves dans la révolte.

― Nous allons nous battre, affirma Seiya, le regard fiévreux.

― Non, Seiya.

― Quoi ? Mais on ne va pas rester les bras croisés, quand même !?

― Non, bien sûr que non. Mais nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, nous. Nous allons dénoncer la situation. Nous allons dire ce qui ne va pas. Et quelqu’un finira bien par nous entendre.

― Comme Rachel ?

Shiryu foudroya son meilleur ami du regard. Il ne goûtait guère l’ironie de la remarque, ni ce qu’elle recouvrait.

― Rachel se trouve dans une situation délicate, protesta-t-il loyalement. C’est… particulier.

Tellement particulier qu’il ne l’avait plus vue depuis leur dernière dispute. Au moins, cela lui évitait de prendre parti, songea-t-il amèrement.

― En gros tu veux faire une pétition, conclut Seiya sans même se donner la peine de cacher le mépris que cette idée lui inspirait.

― En gros, oui. Comprend, Seiya, nous sommes des gens respectables, _nous_. Nous nous battrons à visage découvert, et avec des armes honorables.

― Sauf que rien ne te dit que la riposte le sera.

― C’est bien pour ça, Seiya… Nous ne pouvons pas exposer des _enfants_.

― Les enfants finissent tous par grandir, remarqua Seiya avec une logique imparable.

Shiryu sourit faiblement. Un jour, oui, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, l’heure était à la parole.

 

* * *

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, Septembre 1988 _

 

Assis au bureau du Grand Pope, Saga froissa nerveusement le message entre ses doigts. Un tract de plus à l’initiative de ces petits cons… Ils commençaient à lui courir sérieusement sur le système. Et en plus il souffrait de l’une de ces migraines qui devenaient récurrentes. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire ouvertement contre eux. Cela aurait été aussi risible que de voir un lion se battre à coups de griffes contre des moustiques. Et pourtant Dieu savait que ces bestioles minuscules pouvaient se montrer irritantes. De plus, il existait quelque chose qui s’appelait la liberté d’expression, et dont usaient et abusaient Shiryu et ses petits copains.

Il grinça des dents au souvenir du chevalier du Dragon. Il l’avait détesté au premier regard, et il avait eu raison. Non content d’avoir entraîné Rachel hors du droit chemin, il se livrait à présent à un travail de sape totalement indigne d’un chevalier, même de bronze. C’était petit, mesquin, et… et ça ne méritait même pas qu’il s’y arrête. Voilà. Il allait les oublier, purement et simplement. Ils finiraient bien par se lasser, à force de constater que leurs actions restaient sans effets. Mais qu’ils posent un pied, un seul, en dehors de la légalité, et il se ferait un plaisir de les écraser.

Son regard erra un instant par la fenêtre, reflétant le ciel uniformément bleu. Rachel… Que pouvait-elle bien faire, en ce moment ?

 

* * *

 

 

― Et tu es fier de toi ?

― Pas particulièrement, admit le Dragon. Mais il fallait bien que nous fassions quelque chose. Rachel, nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés. C’est contre toutes les valeurs que…

― C’est bon, épargne-moi ton discours, je le connais par cœur. Laisse-moi te dire qu’il manque cruellement de réalisme.

― Laisse-moi te dire que si le réalisme consiste à assassiner son prochain pour prendre sa place au prétexte que la façon dont il gère les affaires ne nous plaît pas, je suis effectivement l’homme le plus irréaliste du monde.

― Shiryu…

Rachel s’approcha du jeune homme qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée, les bras croisés dans une attitude de défi.

― J’en ai assez que nous nous disputions à ce sujet. Passons un accord, veux-tu ? Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux avec tes petits copains, mais en échange, je ne veux pas entendre un mot à ce sujet à la maison.

― Ça me parait correct, approuva le Dragon.

Lui aussi se lassait de leurs dissensions au sujet du nouveau Grand Pope. Et, même s’il refusait de l’admettre, sa haine à l’égard de l’usurpateur se mêlait d’une certaine dose de jalousie envers l’homme que, malgré sa forfaiture, Rachel continuait d’estimer. Alors il n’allait certainement pas faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse repousser la jeune femme vers le Sanctuaire.

― Désormais, promit-il en la prenant entre ses bras, je ne te parlerai que de ton incomparable beauté…

― Vil flatteur…

― … et de la façon dont je t’aime.

Leur baiser scella une réconciliation fragile, mais sincère. Aucun d’entre eux n’imaginait alors l’engrenage fatal qui allait conduire, moins de deux ans plus tard, à l’embrasement de la révolte.


	4. Elle nous a pris les beaux et les drôles

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mars 1990 _

 

Albior de Céphée prit une longue inspiration, s’efforçant de retrouver son calme. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser ses élèves. Aujourd’hui était un jour de fête pour eux, et rien ne devait le leur gâcher. S’approchant de la fenêtre qui éclairait le couloir menant au bureau du Grand Pope, il appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche. Dans la cour en contrebas, deux silhouettes élancées, l'une blonde, l'autre à la chevelure d'un vert printanier,conversaient avec un adolescent blond et une jeune fille aux gestes décidés. Les tout nouveaux chevaliers de Bronze, Shun d’Andromède, June du Caméléon, Hyôga du Cygne et Jeanie de l’Oiseau de Paradis. Comme il eût souhaité que leur accession au titre se déroulât dans une période moins troublée…

Tout était de la faute de l’homme qu’il venait de quitter, songea-t-il avec rancune. Saga s’était emparé du pouvoir par la force et ne pourrait vraisemblablement être délogé que par la force. La campagne de protestation menée par Shiryu et ses amis n’avait pas plus d’effets sur lui que des piqûres sur la peau d’un éléphant. Il faudrait passer au stade supérieur.

Les paroles du Grand Pope sonnèrent sinistrement à ses oreilles :

« Tente quoi que ce soit, et je te considèrerai comme traître. Tu seras traité en conséquence. »

 

Non… Il n’oserait pas… Mais il n’avait pas hésité à tuer Shion. Un frisson glacé parcourut les omoplates du chevalier d’Argent. Il lui fallait faire vite. Il disposait d’une certaine autorité parmi ses pairs, et sans doute pourrait-il en convaincre quelques uns de se dresser contre l’autorité de Saga. Si celui-ci disposait du soutien des chevaliers d’Or, les Bronzes ne feraient pas le poids face à lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir tenter quelque chose, et par dieu, il le ferait. Cette situation n’avait que trop duré.

Il s’engagea dans l’escalier d’un pas un peu plus assuré.

 

* * *

 

 

A la fenêtre de son bureau, Saga le regarda rejoindre ses élèves, le regard sombre. Passe encore que Shiryu et ses petits copains s’amusent à jouer avec ses nerfs, après tout ils ne faisaient pas grand mal. Mais ceci était différent. Albior de Céphée jouissait d’une grande influence parmi les chevaliers d’Argent, et s’il se dressait ouvertement contre le Sanctuaire en appelant à la révolte, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Précisément celles qu’il avait voulu éviter en s’emparant du pouvoir.

Non, il ne laisserait personne mettre à bas ce qu’il s’était si désespérément efforcé de bâtir, allant jusqu’à y sacrifier son intégrité et son amour. Il n’aimait guère ce qu’il s’apprêtait à ordonner, mais s’il fallait se montrer rationnel, une vie pour en épargner des milliers d’autres qui seraient fatalement broyées dans la guerre civile, c’était un calcul vite fait.

Retournant vers le bureau, sa main pressa le bouton de l’interphone, et il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire monter Milo et Aphrodite.

 

* * *

 

 

Le petit bateau à moteur qui les conduisait sur l'île d'Andromède vrombissait au point de rendre toute conversation impossible. De toutes façons, ils n'auraient pas eu envie de parler. Aphrodite percevait des perturbations inhabituelles dans le cosmos de son jeune compagnon, et lui-même ne se sentait guère plus d'attaque. Ils allaient tout de même tuer un homme. Certes, leur fonction les appelait à devoir commettre de tels actes. Certes, en l'occurrence, la décision de Saga paraissait justifiée : si vraiment Albior projetait de monter les chevaliers d'Argent contre le Sanctuaire, non seulement il mettait celui-ci en danger, mais il risquait de déclencher un conflit bien plus coûteux en vies que l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Mais ça n'en rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles.

 

Au centre de l'île, assis sur les gradins d'où il surveillait l'entraînement de Shun et June, Albior se redressa d'un coup. Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à quelque chose de la sorte – bien que cela voulût dire qu'au moins un des chevaliers d'Argent qu'il avait contactés l'avait trahi. Il les avait trouvés moins prêts à la révolte que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et à présent, il lui fallait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut les omoplates lorsqu'il perçut la présence de deux chevaliers d'Or. Deux! Contre un, il aurait peut-être pu avoir une chance, mais deux... _Me redoutez-vous à ce point, Grand Pope?_ songea-t-il tristement.

Il se reprit cependant rapidement.

« June, Shun! »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« Je veux que vous vous rendiez à la plage des Chaînes. Immédiatement. Vous allez y méditer, et je ne veux pas que vous laissiez quoi que ce soit perturber votre esprit, est-ce que c'est clair? »

« Mais... » commença June.

« Pas d'objection. Je viendrai vous chercher moi-même dans sept heures, et d'ici là, je ne veux vous voir quitter la plage sous aucun prétexte. »

Shun fronça les sourcils. La requête lui semblait suffisamment inhabituelle pour qu'il prît la peine de discuter, mais son maître pesa de toute son autorité :

« Partez. Maintenant. »

Obéissant, ses élèves tournèrent le dos. Albior entama une prière intérieure pour qu'ils arrivent à temps à la plage, et qu'ils se trouvent suffisamment concentrés sur leur méditation au moment fatal pour ne pas sentir ce qui se passait. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment.

 

* * *

 

 

« Vous êtes fiers de vous? Les chiens d'un assassin, c'est ce que vous êtes devenus... »

Milo gronda.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas... »

Aphrodite posa une main sur son bras. Apaisante, si toutefois une telle chose était possible dans un moment pareil. Il sentait la peur dans l'aura du chevalier de Céphée. Albior savait qu'il allait mourir... et il se payait le luxe de les défier encore. Le dernier baroud d'honneur.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Ils en avaient convenu un peu plus tôt. Un affrontement à la loyale, un contre un. Parce qu'Albior restait avant tout un chevalier, et qu'il méritait de quitter la scène avec les honneurs.

Milo leva les bras, Albior tomba en garde. Leurs deux cosmos s'embrasèrent en même temps.

Le chevalier de Céphée était puissant, songea Aphrodite, spectateur attentif. Presque aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or. Saga avait raison de le considérer comme un danger. D'autre part, il possédait l'avantage d'une longue expérience, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Milo.

Balayé par une attaque de chaîne, son jeune collègue atterrit à ses pieds dans un craquement de mauvais augure. Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Milo l'ignora.

« Je peux le faire moi-même! »

Pourtant Aphrodite sentait dans son cosmos les premières traces insidieuses du doute. Face à lui, Albior reprenait espoir. S'il parvenait à vaincre Milo sans qu'Aphrodite n'intervienne, alors il aurait peut-être encore une chance.

De nouveau, Milo se rua à l'attaque avec fougue, et Aphrodite secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'avait donc pas compris qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, en force pure ? Albior l'esquiva sans mal, et lui assena un coup de chaîne dans le dos qui le renvoya au sol, heureusement sans mal.

« Tu vas mourir » gronda le Scorpion en se redressant une fois encore.

Albior se remit en garde. Aphrodite sentait l’espoir se remettre à crépiter dans son cosmos, alors que celui de Milo n’était plus que fureur incontrôlée. Cela allait mal se terminer, songea-t-il tout en déplaçant légèrement son centre de gravité, prêt à intervenir.

Le Scorpion tendit les bras, concentrant tout sa force dans la ferme intention d’en finir une fois pour toutes avec ce chevalier d’Argent qui prétendait résister à un chevalier d’Or. Il allait lui montrer qui était le plus fort ! Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu achever son geste mortel, la chaîne s’enroula de nouveau autour de lui, plus vive qu’un serpent. Il recula rapidement pour se dégager, libérant la force accumulée au hasard, de telle sorte qu’Albior n’eut aucune peine à l’éviter. Un anneau s’enroula autour de son cou, lui coupant la respiration.

Aphrodite lut la détermination dans l’esprit d’Albior. Tuer Milo, puis s’attaquer au second chevalier d’or. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Enflammant brusquement son cosmos, il lança vers Albior son attaque la plus légère, histoire de lui faire lâcher prise. Toute son attention était concentrée sur son adversaire, celui-ci ne la vit pas arriver. Elle l’atteignit au défaut du cou, et il se renversa en arrière. Sans le vouloir, Aphrodite avait atteint un point vital.

Milo se redressa péniblement, massant sa gorge endolorie.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? grogna-t-il en voyant le corps étendu, sans vie. J’aurais pu m’en débarrasser tout seul, tu sais. Ce n’était qu’une question de… »

« Je sais, le coupa Aphrodite. C’est juste que… Je pense que nous devrions partir au plus vite. Ses disciples vont finir par arriver, et nous n’aimerions pas être obligés de les tuer, n’est-ce pas ? »

Milo hocha lentement la tête. Non, taper sur des enfants ne l’enchantait guère. Après tout, ils avaient accompli leur déplaisante mission, et c’était le principal.

« Viens, nous rentrons » lança-t-il d’une voix encore un peu rauque.

Aphrodite hocha la tête et se pencha pour clore les yeux du chevalier défunt avant de lui emboîter le pas.

 

* * *

 

 

« Cela fait plus de sept heures… » commenta June.

« Et je ne le sens nulle part » ajouta Shun, sur le même ton préoccupé.

Lorsqu’ils avaient émergé de leur transe méditative, ils n’avaient détecté d’autre présence sur l’île que la leur. Albior pouvait tout à fait avoir décidé de faire un tour sur le continent, mais il leur avait promis de venir les chercher dans sept heures, et il n’avait pas pour habitude de manquer à ses promesses.

« Bon, on y va » décida l’adolescente.

Shun lui emboîta le pas, une sourde appréhension au cœur. Par réflexe, ses doigts vinrent chercher ceux de sa compagne d’entraînement qui les serra fortement, trahissant son angoisse.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent en vue de la bâtisse blanche qui surplombait la petite arène, ils notèrent aussitôt les traces de combats. L’herbe sèche avait été piétinée, brûlée par endroits, et des rochers avaient éclaté. Et devant les marches du perron…

« Maître ! » s’écrièrent-ils en même temps, se ruant en avant. Mais avant même d’être parvenus près de lui, ils savaient que le chevalier de Céphée n’était plus.

« Mais qui… » commença June en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de son maître, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Ce ne peut être que l’œuvre de chevaliers d’Or » répondit Shun, hébété, cherchant du regard quelque trace du passage des assassins.

Ils n’en trouvèrent aucune, même après avoir passé les lieux du combat au peigne fin, une fois le corps d’Albior préparé pour son dernier voyage.

« Pas besoin de preuves, nous savons » répétait June avec obstination.

« Mais est-ce que nous pouvons déclencher un conflit sur la seule base de nos convictions intimes ? » objectait Shun.

 

Ils n’eurent pas à trancher d’eux-mêmes. Tous leurs anciens compagnons se présentèrent à l’enterrement, Shiryu en tête. Et tous n’avaient en tête qu’une seule idée : la vengeance.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, à présent, déclara sombrement le Dragon. Et Saga a dépassé les bornes. Non content d’ignorer nos demandes, il a fait délibérément assassiner un homme qui n’a eu d’autre tort que d’oser s’opposer à sa dictature. Un homme bon et juste, que nous connaissions tous. Sans doute espère-t-il régner par la terreur, eh bien nous allons lui démontrer qu’il se trompe ! Chevaliers, il est temps de passer véritablement à l’action. »

Ce soir-là, la maison blanche de l’île d’Andromède se transforma en quartier général de guerre. Les chevaliers de Bronze présents discutèrent longuement de la meilleure façon d’affronter le Grand Pope assassin et ses chevaliers d’Or. Ils étaient conscients de ne pas être en mesure de battre leurs aînés en confrontation directe, et aboutirent naturellement à la conclusion que la guérilla était la seule solution adaptée au rapport de forces.

« Nous ne pouvons pas les vaincre, mais nous pouvons saper leurs forces en les empêchant de recruter de nouveaux apprentis, résuma Shiryu. Cela prendra plus de temps, mais privée de ressources fraîches, l’organisation s’éteindra d’elle-même. »

Ses compagnons approuvèrent. Ils étaient jeunes, le temps jouait en leur faveur. Et s’ils devaient passer leur vie à saper le Sanctuaire dans l’ombre, ils étaient suffisamment convaincus de la justesse de leur combat pour l’accepter.

Le lendemain, la fermeture du centre d’entraînement de l’île d’Andromède était décrétée.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, mai 1990 _

 

Saga reposa avec violence le dossier sur le bureau. Comment osaient-ils !? Dire qu’il avait fait éliminer Albior précisément pour éviter ce genre de débordements, et voilà que de simples chevaliers de Bronze se permettaient de défier le Sanctuaire. Oh, pas ouvertement bien sûr. Ils restaient tout de même conscients de leur faiblesse. Ils agissaient sournoisement, dans l’ombre, et c’était peut-être pire. Les chevaliers d’argent auraient tenté de prendre le pouvoir pour le rétablir dans un sens plus conforme à leurs vues. Les chevaliers de bronze se contentaient de le saper, sans savoir ce qu’il allait en résulter.

S’imaginaient-ils qu’il agissait ainsi pour le plaisir ? Qu’il aimait faire tuer les gens ? Qu’il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, la nuit, en voyant du sang sur ses mains ?

Il n’avait pas le choix, voilà quelle était la vérité. Rachel s’était dérobée à ses devoirs, mais lui continuerait à les assumer, jusqu’au bout, et quel que soit le prix à payer pour cela. Parce que certaines choses devaient être accomplies, et parce qu’il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Seul, oui. Rachel l’avait trahi pour ce Dragon dont le seul nom lui faisait grincer des dents, et il avait lui-même chassé la seule autre personne à lui avoir jamais été proche.

Les autres chevaliers d’or le suivaient plus ou moins à contrecœur, pour la plupart. Parce qu’ils savaient comme lui qu’il n’y avait pas d’alternative. Parce que la menace rôdait toujours sur le monde, il le sentait confusément sans identifier encore quelle forme elle allait prendre. Parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un de fort tienne les commandes, de plus fort qu'un vieillard guetté par la sénilité, et qu'il était le plus fort d'entre eux.

Pourquoi Shiryu et ses petits copains étaient-ils incapables de réaliser quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

« Il n'y a qu'à les écraser comme des mouches » avait lancé Masque de mort, méprisant, mais Saga avait refusé. Un martyr pour la cause, cela suffisait amplement. Inutile de leur en donner d'autres pour alimenter leurs chimères.

Empêcher les centres d'entraînement d'engager de nouvelles recrues, c'était petit, c'était mesquin, et ça ne méritait même pas qu'on s'y attarde. Le mépris, voilà tout ce que méritait leur petite guérilla minable.

Même si l'envie le démangeait méchamment d'aller trouver Shiryu et de lui coller un aller-retour de cosmos doré dont il mettrait des années à se relever.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Province de Rozan, Chine, juin 1990 _

 

En Chine, l'opinion de Rachel, quoi qu'exprimée en des termes moins crus, se rapprochait singulièrement de celle du Grand Pope.

« Shiryu, ce que vous êtes en train de faire ne vous grandit pas. »

« Je le sais bien. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés, Rachel. Après Shion, Albior, et qui sera le prochain sur la liste? »

« Toi, probablement, si tu continues sur cette voie. »

Elle s'approcha vivement du Dragon et noua les mains sur sa nuque.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Shiryu. »

« Nous serons prudents, promit celui-ci. Je ne désire exposer la vie de personne. »

 

Ils étaient tous si jeunes. Trop jeunes pour s'opposer au Sanctuaire. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était empêcher d'autres jeunes de s'engager dans la voie qu'ils avaient suivie, et de se retrouver un jour confrontés au même dilemme moral. Et c’était ce à quoi ils s'employaient, malgré les risques.

Il n’était pas si difficile de repérer les potentiels apprentis et de les détourner des centres d’entraînement gérés par le Sanctuaire. Il suffisait de leur parler des risques encourus, du malheureux destin de ceux qui ne possédaient pas le potentiel suffisant pour devenir chevaliers, rejetés comme des déchets inutiles, de la folie de l’actuel détenteur de la charge de Grand Pope, qui avait déjà fait assassiner deux opposants, dont son prédécesseur. Rares étaient ceux qui insistaient, dans ces conditions.

Bien sûr, laisser ainsi dans la nature des porteurs de cosmos potentiels présentait certains inconvénients, mais dans l’esprit de Shiryu et de ses compagnons, il ne s’agissait que d’une solution transitoire. Dès que Saga serait renversé, les centres rouvriraient, et récupèreraient ceux qui avait échappé à leur contrôle.

 

Le Dragon examina le planisphère punaisé au mur. Des épingles colorées marquaient les points d’action de chacune de leurs équipes. Il avait insisté pour que personne n’agisse plus en solo. C’était devenu trop dangereux depuis que Saga envoyait des chevaliers les contrer systématiquement. Selon un décret du Grand Pope, tout individu surpris à tenter de détourner un apprenti d’un centre d’entraînement se rendait coupable de forfaiture envers le Sanctuaire et « devait être traité en ennemi ». Savourez la nuance. Cela supposait-il un procès en bonne et due forme, une exécution sommaire ? Chaque chevalier chargé de l’exécution du décret pouvait l’interpréter de la façon dont il le souhaitait – et certains ne se privaient pas d’en faire une lecture radicale. Hyôga et Jeanie avaient bien failli en faire les frais, l’autre jour. Depuis, il les sentait moins motivés, au contraire de Shun et June qui brûlaient toujours de venger la mort de leur maître, et n’auraient pas hésité devant un chevalier d’or.

Les instructions de Shiryu étaient strictes : toujours éviter le combat. S’en tenir au discours, afin que si un jour ils en venaient à devoir affronter un procès contre Saga, ils aient la conscience tranquille. Pas de sang sur leurs mains, il n’était pas des assassins, _eux_.

Si cela ne posait pas de problèmes en ce qui concernait Hyôga ou Shun, d’autres, comme Ikki ou Seiya, se montraient nettement plus instables. Shiryu soupira. Il fallait bien faire avec les troupes qu’on avait. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il n’y ait pas de dérapages.

 

Hélas, cet espoir également allait se révéler déçu.

 

Une nuit, alors qu’il prenait un repos mérité après une longue mission en Europe, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et répondit d’une voix ensommeillée. Le ton de Seiya, à l’autre bout du fil, lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide.

« Shiryu, je... Je crois que j’ai fait une bêtise... »


	5. Il fallait bien qu’un jour on nous pende

_ Province de Rozan, Chine, août 1990 _

Il n'y eut pas grand monde, à l'enterrement de Cassios. Les chevaliers de bronze dissidents se terraient, conscients de ce que la mort d'un partisan de Saga des mains de l'un des leurs marquait un tournant dans leur conflit avec le Sanctuaire. Quant aux autres, ils avaient rejoint le Sanctuaire en question, conscients que des enjeux importants se préparaient.

Seiya et Saori, sa compagne d'expédition et ex-orpheline, elle aussi, de la fondation Kido, avaient été rapatriés aux Cinq Pics depuis deux mois, où Shiryu les voyait avec effroi sombrer chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie. Il lui arrivait même, les dieux lui pardonnent, de penser que si les assassins que ne manquerait pas d'envoyer Saga ne manquaient pas leur cible, ce serait un acte de miséricorde envers eux.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Il avait juré, il y avait à présent longtemps de cela, de protéger Seiya quoi qu'il arrive, et réciproquement. Et il tiendrait sa promesse.

« Shiryu, il est fou à lier. Le protéger met tout le monde en danger. » protestait Rachel.

« Et c'est une raison pour le laisser tuer? »

« Ils ne tueront pas quelqu'un qui est manifestement aliéné. Contente-toi de le livrer, en signe de bonne foi. »

« De bonne foi envers cet assassin? » gronda le Dragon, et Rachel soupira.

Discuter ne reviendrait qu'à allumer une énième dispute, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas. Shiryu ne cèderait pas.

L'ennui, c'est que cette fois, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Saga ne cède pas non plus. Et il était certainement le plus dangereux des deux.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, Septembre 1990 _

 

« Ils ont dépassé les bornes. »

Un silence de mort accueillit la déclaration du Grand Pope.

Nul, autour de la table, ne pouvait le nier. Que les bronzes dissidents distribuent quelques tracts, qu'importe, qu'ils s'amusent à détourner des apprentis, passe encore, mais là, il y avait eu mort d'homme.

Il n'était plus temps pour l'indulgence.

« Qu'attends-tu de nous? » s'enquit Masque de Mort, se faisant le porte-parole d'une assemblée rétive.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus que ça l'envie de se lancer dans la chasse aux petits garçons.

« Il faut leur donner une leçon. »

« Du genre? » insista Shura, qui aimait que les choses soient claires.

 _Du genre, tous les éliminer_ retint Saga sur le bord de ses lèvres.

Il savait que ce genre de phrase aurait braqué toute l'assemblée. Or il avait plus que jamais besoin de leur soutien.

« Je veux leur promesse, individuelle et irréversible, qu'ils ne tenteront plus jamais de s'opposer au Sanctuaire, de quelque façon que ce soit. Dans le cas inverse, eh bien! Nous serons forcés de les considérer à l'instar d'Albior de Céphée. »

Le nom laissa planer un certain malaise que Saga dissipa en agitant une urne sous leur nez.

« J'ai ici le nom des principaux chevaliers de bronze dissidents. Vous allez en tirer un chacun, individuellement. Vous tairez ce nom aux autres, pour des raisons de discrétion. Et vous vous chargerez de lui extorquer sa parole de rester neutre, désormais. »

Le premier, Masque de Mort s'avança, piocha un papier, et sans même prendre le temps de le déplier, s'éloigna.

« Naturellement, vous viendrez me voir avant de partir. » lui rappela la voix de Saga.

Il interpréta comme un acquiescement le haussement d'épaules du Cancer.

 

Lorsque chaque chevalier d'Or eut prélevé son papier et se fut retiré, Saga referma l'urne, et, plongeant la main dans l'une de ses manches, en tira un petit papier plié en quatre, semblable aux autres. Il n'avait nul besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir le nom qu'il comportait.

« Shiryu, chevalier du Dragon, l'heure est venue de régler quelques comptes » gronda-t-il.

* * *

 

Camus déclina l'offre de Milo de venir boire un verre pour s'engouffrer dans ses appartements. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et prit une longue inspiration avant de déplier le papier. Une chance sur douze.

 _J'aurais du jouer au loto_ songea-t-il amèrement en contemplant le nom inscrit sur la feuille. Pourquoi Hyoga, entre tous?

Ou plutôt, pourquoi pas? Il aurait sans doute plus de facilités à le convaincre.

Mais s'il échouait, aurait-il alors le courage de le tuer ?

 

Il soupira. Lorsque toute cette affaire serait finie, il partirait. Il s'éloignerait du Sanctuaire, de ses tentations insupportables et d'un chef qu'au fond de lui il ne respectait même pas.

 

* * *

 

 

Rachel repoussa des cheveux de devant le visage de son compagnon, qui se retourna en soupirant dans son sommeil. Elle sourit dans l'ombre. Shiryu avait beau jouer l'homme sérieux et sûr de lui lorsqu'il était réveillé, comme s'il cherchait à compenser à tout prix leur différence d'âge, la nuit lorsqu'il dormait, il redevenait un petit garçon. Et cela réveillait chez elle un instinct protecteur venu du plus profond des âges. Elle enroula pensivement une mèche sombre autour de son index.

Ils avaient agi comme des enfants, tous. Et elle les avait laissés faire, comme une grande sœur indulgente. Sans doute aussi pour enquiquiner Saga qui a son sens prenait beaucoup trop au sérieux cette histoire d'héritage et de responsabilités. Jusqu'à la folie...

Mais à présent que la mort avait étendu son aile noire sur le terrain de jeu, étouffant les rires des enfants, ils se trouvaient pris au piège, cernés par le feu qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes allumé. Saga ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'incident de Cassios.

Elle-même ne l'aurait pas fait, à sa place.

La différence, c'est que lui en profiterait certainement pour écraser une révolte qui devait lui porter sur les nerfs. Il ne tiendrait pas compte de la folie de Seiya et Saori. Ce qui aurait du être une excuse devenait un prétexte.

Et elle, dans tout ça ? Elle voulait protéger les chevaliers de bronze, sans aucun doute. Shiryu, parce qu'elle l'aimait, les autres parce qu'elle les connaissait, et qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à mal. Seiya se trouvait hélas déjà au-delà de toute possibilité de protection.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas prendre ouvertement leur parti. C'eût été désavouer publiquement Saga, et les dieux savaient qu'il se trouvait dans une situation suffisamment fragile sans cela.

 

Elle soupira. En aurait-elle jamais fini avec le Sanctuaire? Lorsque cette affaire serait finie, elle prendrait des vacances avec Shiryu. Loin, longtemps. Et ensuite ils mèneraient la vie ordinaire de gens ordinaires, sans cosmos, sans luttes d'influence, sans principes millénaires. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient des enfants. Oui. Ce serait bien.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Tokyo, Japon… _

 

Les visages reflétés à la lueur des bougies exprimaient sinon la crainte, du moins le doute. Comme des enfants qui ont joué avec le feu et s’aperçoivent un peu tard qu’il brûle. Dans son coin, Seiya délirait doucement, perdu dans un monde dont lui seul avait la clé. Même Shiryu admettait, à présent, qu’il faudrait finir par le faire interner.

Ils attendaient. Shiryu avait pris la décision de réunir tout le monde là où tout avait commencé, à la fondation Kido – ou du moins, non loin de là. Ils s’attendaient à subir les foudres du Sanctuaire et souhaitaient éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Affronter les chevaliers d’or en groupe ne leur éviterait probablement pas une défaite cuisante, mais au moins, ils pourraient se serrer les coudes.

« Ils arrivent… » murmura une voix dans l’ombre.

Avertissement inutile : les cosmos qui approchaient étaient tellement puissants que chacun d’eux les ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres comme ces petits poissons qui espèrent, en se mettant en masse, échapper aux dents du requin, et qui ne réussissent qu’à se faire croquer.

 

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. » annonça simplement Aphrodite en sortant de l’ombre.

Leur plan initial d’affronter chaque chevalier de bronze individuellement avait été contrarié par cette réunion impromptue. Du coup, Saga était demeuré en arrière, les laissant agir en groupe. Et probablement, en combat. Parce qu’on ne convainc pas un groupe entier de la même façon que dans un tête à tête.

« Parce que Saga est un lâche qui comme d’habitude envoie d’autres faire le sale boulot à sa place ? » suggéra Shiryu par pure bravade.

Ses camarades préparaient déjà leur défense, tentant maladroitement de fusionner leurs cosmos encore trop faibles.

« Espèce d’idiot ! gronda Milo. Nous sommes là pour préserver l’intégrité du Sanctuaire, que vous avez mise en péril avec vos jeux de gamins. »

« Parce que nous avons refusé la dictature ? » suggéra Hyoga, aussitôt pris à parti par Camus.

« Viens avec moi, nous devons discuter. »

Le chevalier du Cygne hésita. Sa voisine le retint par le poignet.

« Reste ! Il ne cherche qu’à nous diviser. »

« Mais il est… a été… mon maître. Je lui dois au moins une explication. »

Il se dégagea doucement et marcha en direction du chevalier du Verseau, qui s’empressa de l’entraîner à l’écart.

 

« Bien, approuva Masque de Mort en faisant craquer ses articulations. A qui le tour ? »

« Qui a tué le chevalier de Céphée ? »

June s’était redressée d’un coup, résolue, en dépit des efforts de Shun pour l’obliger à rester assise.

« C’est moi » crâna Milo avec plus d’assurance qu’il n’en ressentait. Frapper une fille, une gamine qui plus est, et puis quoi encore ?

« Alors je serai votre adversaire. »

Shiryu soupira. Il semblait qu’en dépit de ses efforts, l’histoire allait tourner à la confrontation individuelle.

« Dans ce cas, déclara Shun en se tournant vers Aphrodite, je suppose que cela signifie que que je serai le vôtre ? »

Le chevalier d’or des Poissons s’inclina légèrement.

« Soit. »

« Mais, protesta Aiolia, ce n’était pas censé se passer de la sorte. Nous avions tiré… »

« On s’en tape, le coupa brutalement Masque de Mort. Le principal, c’est de leur mettre une dérouillée. Alors mes agneaux, lequel d’entre vous aura le cran de m’affronter ? »

Shiryu se releva lentement, résigné. Le chevalier du Cancer représentait probablement l’adversaire le plus dangereux, davantage en raison de son absence de scrupules que de sa force propre. Il était normal qu’il s’en charge. Sans compter qu’il détestait ce genre d’individu.

Encore heureux que Dohko ait été autorisé à rester au Cinq Pics.

Peu à peu, les petits groupes de duels se formaient. Un chevalier d’or contre un, voire deux, chevaliers de bronze.

L’affrontement final.

 

* * *

 

 

« Tu es satisfait de toi ? »

Saga, qui surveillait la scène dans l’ombre, sursauta.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Rachel ? Je croyais que tu devais rester neutre, dans cette histoire. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser assassiner des enfants sans réagir. »

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas empêchés de nuire avant, dans ce cas ? »

« Ils avaient besoin d’exprimer leur révolte, Saga. Si tu avais tenté de l’étouffer dans l’œuf, elle t’aurait un jour ou l’autre explosé au visage. Mais regarde-les, à présent. Ils ont compris, Saga ! Ils ont compris que tu avais gagné. Tu n’as pas besoin de porter encore leur sang sur tes mains. »

 

La voix de l’héritière Dohtrakis s’était adoucie sur les derniers mots, réveillant dans le cœur de son interlocuteur des sentiments qu’il s’était pourtant depuis longtemps efforcer d’étouffer.

« Tu aimes ce… »

Faute d’un terme suffisamment méprisant pour désigner le Dragon, Saga laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Rachel se défendit de regarder en direction des combats. Si Shiryu se trouvait en difficultés, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. L’enjeu dépassait largement son couple.

« Fais cesser ce combat. Je me porte garante du fait qu’ils ne causeront plus d’ennuis. »

« Tu te portes garante… ? C’est la meilleure, celle-là. Alors tu es vraiment de leur côté ? »

« Je ne suis d’aucun côté. Je veux simplement éviter un massacre inutile. »

Saga détourna la tête, le visage sombre.

« Saga. Tu sais ce que ça fait, toi, de tuer quelqu’un. Veux-tu vraiment infliger cela à tes compagnons de route ? »

Cette fois le jeune homme éclata d’un rire amer.

« Je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi de se trouver à ma place. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, troublé seulement par les cris qui provenaient du lieu des combats, un peu plus bas.

Puis Rachel leva lentement la main pour caresser la joue de son ami d’enfance.

« Oh, Saga, murmura-t-elle. Et tu me reproches de m’être enfuie… »

Et pour la première fois, Saga douta : fallait-il plus de cran pour fuir, ou pour rester ? Il avait toujours cru la réponse évidente, mais le contact des doigts tièdes sur sa peau lui faisait entrevoir une autre réalité.

« Dis-leur d’arrêter. Maintenant. Seiya est fou. C’est cela, et cela seul qui a causé la mort de Cassios. Nous allons te le remettre, en gage de bonne foi. De toutes façons, il est évident qu’il doit être interné. Mais ne laisse pas les autres sombrer, eux aussi, dans la folie. »

« … Bien, décida Saga après quelques secondes d’hésitation. Mais je ne veux plus voir cette petite bande ensemble, plus jamais. Je ne veux plus entendre leur nom sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Et quant à Shiryu… tu répondras de lui. »

Rachel hocha la tête, n’osant pas encore relâcher la tension. Elle ne s’autorisa un soupir de soulagement que lorsque Saga porta à ses lèvres le sifflet d’or qui pendait à son coup. Trois longs sifflements, un bref : cessez le feu.

 

Les chevaliers d’or obéirent aussitôt, avec un certain soulagement. Quant à leurs adversaires, de toutes façons, ils n’étaient plus vraiment en condition de continuer le combat. Pour la plupart, ils auraient déjà du être morts, si les chevaliers d’or n’avaient pas volontairement retenu leurs coups, dans l’attente du coup de sifflet libérateur.

Seul Masque de Mort grogna en relâchant un Shiryu plus mort que vif.

Les chevaliers de bronze furent réunis devant le bâtiment, aux pieds de Saga.

Calmement, celui-ci leur énonça ses conditions, avec l’approbation de Rachel.

 

Ils ne protestèrent pas. Ils avaient perdu, et ils le savaient. Tout ce qu’il leur restait à préserver, à présent, c’était leur vie. On leur demandait de rester loin du Sanctuaire, tant mieux. Ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec ce qu’il était devenu.

Même Shiryu n’éleva pas d’objection lorsque Seiya fut emmené. Il était évident pour tout le monde que, où que se trouve désormais son esprit, aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait plus l’atteindre.

 

Ce fut Rachel qui, après le départ de Saga et des chevaliers d’or, tous discrètement soulagés de la tournure qu’avait pris l’affrontement, se chargea de donner les premiers soins, et d’accompagner ceux qui en avaient besoin à l’hôpital. Dans la foulée, elle se chargea des démarches administratives pour ceux qui désiraient partir dans d’autres pays.

 

Le petit groupe des révoltés s’égaya comme une volée de moineaux.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Province de Rozan, Chine, novembre 1990… _

 

« Tout ça pour ça. » soupira Shiryu, quelques semaines plus tard. Ses blessures avaient correctement cicatrisé, mais il restait convalescent et enrageait de ne pouvoir aider aux travaux des champs.

« Ne dis pas ça. » le gronda doucement Rachel.

Assise à ses pieds, elle tressait des guirlandes de fleurs pour la fête des moissons.

« Vous avez agi selon votre conscience, reprit-elle. Ce n’est pas parce que vous avez échoué que votre action n’a aucune valeur. »

Shiryu ne répondit rien, dubitatif. Il n’avait eu, depuis la bataille, aucune nouvelle de ses anciens camarades. Tous ne semblaient avoir qu’une seule idée en tête : oublier le Sanctuaire. Et Rachel se trouvait dans les mêmes dispositions.

« Tu n’es pas chevalier d’or : vis ta vie, et laisse faire le destin. »

Shiryu glissa une fleur dans ses cheveux sombres avant de lui sourire.

 

Un destin ordinaire, une vie tranquille : il n’avait jamais rêvé d’autre chose. Après tout, il n’avait pas failli à ses idéaux. Il n’avait cédé que devant la force. Et la désaffection pour les centres d’apprentissages semblait partie pour durer, alors peut-être tout cela n’avait-il pas été complètement inutile.

Il ferma les yeux. Rachel, une grande maison, Rachel, des champs sous le soleil, Rachel, des enfants qui jouaient au bord de l’eau… Que demander de plus au destin ? Il n’enviait certes pas la position de Dohko, retraité précoce pour éviter de se trouver sans cesse pris entre l’écorce et l’arbre.

Qu’importait le Sanctuaire, au fond. Il les avait rejetés, et sans doute ne s’en porteraient-ils que mieux. Ils n’étaient, après tout, que des hommes comme les autres. Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait appris la mort de Shion, la révolte, dans son âme, s’apaisa.

 

 


End file.
